leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-5300011-20140127043728/@comment-8053512-20140203065823
It just strikes a nerve when I see Urgot played wrong (even by pros) and that Riot will dummy him down into a tanky Top-lane Varus someday only because he's far misunder stood more then broken/has no place... Again Urgot is not your normal ranged AD champion, He can zone out and bully/punish any other bot lane champions so his auto attack range does not matter as much for pushing farming but is weak in turret sieging. Compared to a seige demon like Caitlyn 650 making Cait very safe to poke turret but Urgot 425 makes it alot more risky to get in and out safe. It's a very balanced trade in lane power Riot did to make him a bully but not a huge threat to a turret and needs to be understood for late game team pushing. Since he has no dash/jump or speed boost you need to build movement on him insted to keep him safe and or to keep on your target. Also Urgot kit can do more damage the longer a fight goes and is naturally tanky so health is very importent. my build on him is 3x Red Pot and Short Sword > 2x Pick Axe > Zeal > Swift Shoes > Upgrade to Last wisper > Upgrade to Phantom Dancer > Upgrade to Frozen Mallet > Maw of Malmortius > Atma's Impaler ( I like Atma's Impaler as the 5th~6th Item since it rounds out my tankiness, cheap and gets me to 45% crits. It just scale everything very well when he reaches his max level overall and is the few champions that can make rare use of this Health/Damage/Crit/Armor combo item. But I'm sure alot of people would not get this over a Blood Thirster or Frozen Heart) (The Phantom Dancer is very importent too because with his very short auto attack range you need it to stop bumping into minions and your own team in fights.) (Maw of Malmortius insted of Infinity Edge on him, you lose crit +50% bonus sadly but you really need him get right into the gritty of team fights to land his full damage.) (Swift Shoes again any other boots are better most times, but he need the flat movement bonus or he will never be where u need him to and lose out alot because of it. I guess Alacrity Berserker's Greaves might be a better choice cost wise though but I have grown to like swift boots alot over time.) Don't knock this build on him until you try it. It does alot more damage then you think with his kit and will still be an ADC threat with a cost less then the normal Marksmen build, it works. Make sure you have to land E alot (pretty easy skill shot 80%+ the time), use your movement speed to chase and Frozen Mallet to Stay in fights and kite. Resist the urge to fallow E with Q just save the mana for your next E. You only use Q to land clutch ranged slows or if you really need the extra dps for a kill or else your mana pool is gone. *This is #1 why he misunderstood and has a huge fail rate, Q-spam BAD.* - Again this is what works for me over a long time of tial and error on my favorite champion and just passing it on to people who would even read this, if you found building Urgot as an AD Caster/Tear or Full ADC/Black Cleaver works better to win you games on Urgot then stick to it, I'll miss him when he is reworked into Varus 2.0.